


Menage a trois!

by Akrawitchy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrawitchy/pseuds/Akrawitchy
Summary: Aomine esta en un momento crucial en su relacion con Kise. Llegara el momento de comprobar si un clavo saca otro clavo.





	Menage a trois!

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a Tadaoshi Fujimaki.

El día de Aomine estaba siendo una verdadera mierda, dando vueltas en el parking de un hotel y buscando sitio para aparcar el coche, se sentía como un idiota llevando un disfraz, enfundado en un traje de vestir, extrañaba sus pantalones cargo y una buena sudadera, estaría más cómodo con esas prendas, pero siendo el capitán del equipo era obligatorio asistir a este tipo de eventos, los cuales exigían un código de vestimenta, ya que era uno de los oradores motivacionales no podía eludir el compromiso, vaya mierda sus deberes. Su visión periférica le permitió encontrar un sitio disponible; al salir del auto, le frio de la noche caló tanto en su piel como en su entumecido corazón.  
Aomine siendo hijo único estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo, él mismo se consideraba su único rival y esa era básicamente la base de su personalidad, forjada alrededor de años y hábitos, ahí en su soledad él nunca se sintió mal, hoy todo se notaba diferente, se sentía rechazado, roto y vacío por dentro, justo hoy Kise le dio la peor de las noticias que uno podía esperar de quien es tu pareja (en teoría ya su ex) le confesó que una noche tuvo un desliz con una de sus colegas modelos y el resultado era una prueba positiva de embarazo, casi le parecía un sueño lejano ver a Kise explicando la manera en que asumiría su responsabilidad y construirían una vida de pareja juntos, en la que lo que había entre ellos no tenía espacio; el golpe fue tan duro que lo dejó muerto en vida, el cascaron vacío del hombre, antes de tener un arrebato de ira, se forzó a retirarse de escena.  
Pensar en eso desgarraba su alma pero no podía arrebatarle la felicidad al dulce Kise, merecía una vida convencional y la alegría de ser padre amoroso que sabía que sería. Pateó esos pensamientos a un rincón en su mente y entró en la sala de reuniones, no ayudaba el hecho de que el discurso que daba hubiera hecho en gran parte por el carismático rubio, su corazón estaba hecho jirones pero maldita sea nadie lo notaría, no era un marica después de todo. Salió airoso de esa prueba y antes de que la ronda de aplausos terminara, ya atravesaba el lobby en una rápida carrera.  
Mientras salía del hotel su teléfono vibro en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta con la llamada perdida número 50 de Kise. “Tsk” no podía contestarle. Estaba cabreado y dolido, nada ansiaba esa conversación, discutir no era su fuerte. Arrojo el teléfono al parqueo, se marcharía a casa y bebería hasta morir.  
Aún iba quitándose la corbata de manera desenfadada, cuando se percató que un imbécil había parqueado a su lado, demasiado cerca impidiéndole abrir la puerta! Listo! Descargaría su ira con el bastardo. Golpeó con la palma abierta el vidrio del conductor pero jamás espero lo que vería a continuación, regalo del cielo para Aomine, el conductor era Haizaki con el que nunca se había llevado bien en Teiko , siempre pensó que era un cobarde y lo comprobó con la manera en la que molestaba a Kise, de esos tipos que toman el hecho de ser odiados por todos a su alrededor como una meta en la vida, ya una vez Kise le había dado un puñetazo y lo dejó tendido en el suelo; hoy no sería diferente patearía su culo, ese día no estaba ni la mitad de cabreado que hoy.  
Cuando el de cabello gris salió mostrando una sonrisa llena de sorna Aomine enloqueció, un golpe sordo en el pómulo le borró la sonrisa y sin tregua le llovieron los puñetazos, Aomine era implacable, sus brazos daban golpes incesantes y sentía su sangre hervir, el pobre diablo no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de defenderse, solo pudo levantar los brazos a su rostro y cubrir su cara, por lo que Aomine empezó a golpear sus costillas, lo tenía a un palmo del suelo cuando el olor a sangre impregnó su nariz, no sabía si era la suya propia o del cenizo y francamente no le importaba, tomo una piedra del suelo y la reventó contra el vidrio del auto, la explosión de cristales lo puso aún más frenético y le infundió fuerzas renovadas para continuar la paliza.  
“Detente!” dijo un hombre que se acercaba, Aomine lo ignoro pensando que era el valet del hotel, si se acercaba un centímetro más, tendría lo suyo; pero el golpe en la boca del estómago lo saco de combate , mientras daba bocanadas de aire pudo detallar a su atacante y nunca imaginó lo que vería a continuación.  
El dueño de esa voz tan calma y cargada de un dominio inherente , su atacante era Nijimura Shuzo, su ex capitán  
“Te encuentras bien?¬”  
Le preguntó a Haizaki, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y un deja-vu vino a Aomine del tiempo que compartieron en Teiko, conocía al ex capitán y sabía que las personas lo percibían como la calma en su forma humana, pero de ser eso cierto jamás hubiera salido avante dirigiendo la generación de los milagros, NO, con una mierda, Nijimura escondía una personalidad inclemente y los que sabían que ese monstruo dormía no deseaban despertarlo, ese era el secreto de porque todos lo obedecían. Así que cuando su semblante cambió al dirigirse a Aomine a pesar de no mostrar en su car enojo, su expresión se parecía más a una ligera fatiga, Aomine sabía que estaba cabreado ¡Buena esa Daiki!  
“Buenas noches caballeros” su voz pausada mientras alisaba las solapas de su traje  
“Alguien llamará a seguridad pronto, Aomine no creo que te convenga quedar atrapado en una situación vergonzosa como esta, todos sabemos que no eres bueno para explicar tus berrinches” mientras Aomine balbuceaba algo entre una disculpa y una palabra subida de tono, en su mente trataba de rebobinar para saber en qué justo momento su noche llegara a tornarse así de mal, de su boca solo salió  
“Maldición! Hombre no sabía que era tu auto” pasaba sus manos por su cabello azul, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso  
“Pagaré por los daños” la respuesta de Nijimura llegó junto a una sonrisa en su boca, como si él fuera el único que supiera el chiste y fuera realmente divertido  
“Pagarás por supuesto” y prosiguió “Aunque no deberíamos hablar de esto aquí” la conversación continuo “Tenemos una habitación reservada acá en el hotel” una vez más con su voz refinada “ Podemos subir, tomar una copa y llegar a un acuerdo favorecedor para todas las partes” Aomine no supo por qué pero todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión , siendo sincero estaba jodidamente cansado y una noche fuera de casa no sonaba como la peor de las ideas, tenía el presentimiento de que Kise lo estaría esperando en el apartamento y en este momento era incapaz de lidiar con otra avalancha de mierda, por lo tanto acepto y empezó a arrastra sus pies detrás de sus ex compañeros.  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación nadie había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera Haizaki y el tipo era un bocazas ,ese extraño ambiente lo tenía con los pelos de punta y a pesar de eso, no se atrevió a romper el silencio, se permitió echarle un vistazo a Haizaki, su pómulo se empezaba a hinchar y lamía un hilillo de sangre de su labio inferior, pensó “pobre diablo, le di una buena tunda” y se felicitó mentalmente a sí mismo, alegrando su ego bastante.  
De sus ensoñaciones lo sacó Nijimura al abrir la puerta , que entró como amo y señor del lugar y sin voltear si quiera ordenó “cierra con llave la puerta y coloca el letrero de no molestar” pareció no dirigir su orden a nadie en particular pero Haizaki atendió la orden de manera automática, en cuanto el pestillo estuvo en la puerta se puso de rodillas haciendo una reverencia tan increíble que su frente tocó el suelo, Aomine no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y cuando la voz del que fuera el tipo más rebelde de Teiko pronunciara en una voz llorosa “Yo no inicié la pelea, lo juro” cuando Aomine iba a reír, más de nervios que te gracia, Nijimura se acercó, chasqueó sus dedos y a su señal como empujado por un resorte Haizaki estaba de pie, adiestrado como un puto perro.  
“No pedí explicaciones” estas palabras provocaron una palidez en Haizaki como si oda la sangre abandonara su cara, el de cabello negro y ahora Aomine estaba seguro también alma negra tomó ese rostro entre sus manos, abriendo su boca para darle un beso largo y profundo, que le devolvía el color e incluso tiño de rojo las mejillas de Aomine que se sintió como un mirón. El beso fue tan íntimo que removió en Aomine muchas sensaciones dolorosas  
“No hables o te amordazare lo que arruinaría mis planes para esa boca” Aomine solo exhalo de una manera exagerada –Tsk- “ busquen cuarto pervertidos” fue lo que Salió de su boca y de inmediato supo lo tonto que sonó, pero el comentario fue ignorado, frente a ellos en un amplio sillón de cuero se sentó el ex capitán, cruzando sus piernas en los tobillos y destacando unos finos calcetines rojos por debajo del dobladillo, cuando habló con su magnífica voz  
“Tomaré como un buen augurio el hecho de que no has salido corriendo por esa puerta” Aomine también se preguntó porque no lo había hecho ya, Nijimura prosiguió con su discurso  
“Dañaste mi pareja y mi auto, ambos son de mi pertenencia y los tengo a ambos en alta estima” los nervios de Aomine estaban alerta en tantos niveles  
“No te preocupes, lo que ofrezco es un trato que es ventajoso y si accedes dejaré pasar todo el asunto, lo enterraremos en el olvido” la idea sonaba bien , demasiado bien, ese auto era un modelo muy reciente, había gato encerrado  
“Mi propuesta, es más bien una invitación … Quiero que tengamos un trío” Aomine se congelo, espero la carcajada que anuncia que todo es broma y nunca llegó y Nijimura lo dijo como quien menciona el clima del día  
“La *única condición es que de acceder debes hacer las cosas a mi manera, y de ser así no puedes retractarte luego, aceptas ahora o cierras la puta puerta, jamás regresas y mis abogado este contactarán mañana a primera hora” Aomine no sabía que pensar-este tipo iba en serio- sabía que su cara reflejaba desconcierto, miró al de cabellos grises y parecía cabreado y comprender que el tipo esperaba su negativa fue lo que lo llevo a acceder, el verdadero motivo de su respuesta era un poco de curiosidad pero mayormente fue el cansancio , sentirse atrapado en y cansado de su vida, la mierda con Kise lo tenía atormentado , aquel fantástico rubio lo tenía atado de manos y pies y esta noche se lo sacaría sino del pecho al menos de la cabeza. Mientras llevaba ese debate interno Nijimura se ajustaba los guantes de cuero  
“Lamento si te malinterpreté, pensé que estabas interesado, por supuesto si estas comprometido con otra persona, lo entiendo a la perfección” como si lo hubiese dicho con esa intención las palabras calaron en Aomine, la vida que conocía se derrumbaba y haría lo que fuera necesario para olvidar su dolor, sólo un momento.  
“De acuerdo pervertido” seguiré tu juego y jugaré tus retorcidas reglas!” Nijimura parecía complacido y con su cara perfecta tallada en piedra dijo:  
“De sobra está decir que esto quedará entre nosotros tres, y al aceptar aceptas todas las condiciones que yo imponga” otro chasquido escapó de sus dedos y con una inclinación de cabeza le indicó a Haizaki que sirviera una especie de licor en 3 vasos, el de cabellos grises lo hizo de manera ceremonial y cuando todos estuvieron servidos Nijimura dijo cual anfitrión:  
“Este brindis, cerrará nuestro trato, debes decir las palabras” Aomine ni siquiera lo pensó, los cambios en su vida lo habían arrollado, la realidad no parecía molestar en esa habitación de hotel, se daría un descanso de todo y lo dejaría en manos de ese par, al fin de cuentas no se frecuentaban, podría ser algo de una noche, de un solo trago apuro su bebida, fulminó la tráquea y esa sensación le quemo las últimas dudas, en una ola renovad de emoción lanzó la copa vacía al fuego crepitante de la chimenea y con su característico ceño fruncido dijo “Acepto maldito bastardo”  
Haizaki bebió hasta el fondo pero Nijimura se deleitó en el trago, el líquido pasando por su manzana de Adán cuando se lo terminó dijo “muy bueno” no sabía si se refería a la bebida o a lo que estaba por venir.  
“Será intenso” Aomine lo miró y por primera vez notó que el tipo estaba duro, a través de su costoso traje de espiga sobresalía por la bragueta su paquete, su cara no hacia juego con su pene, parecía pensativo, sin duda un estratega pensando cómo proceder, por fin se decidió mover hacia Haizaki se inclinó un poco para susurrarle algo al oído, un gesto que hablaba de la complicidad que existía en la pareja, Aomine sintió una punzada de envidia pero el cenizo tenía las mejillas encendidas y en su boca un puchero como el de un niño que quiere desobedecer. Nijimura le daba castos besos en su labio roto y fue bajando por su pálido cuello , al separarse tomó entre sus dedos la barbilla y le dijo:  
“Tú puedes con esto, es mi deseo, verte me complacería mucho” otro beso en la boca “Incluso lo vas a disfrutar” se volteó a la única audiencia y le dijo a Aomine  
“Haizaki pagará su penalidad por meterse en peleas, lo cual no tiene permitido y aún si no la provocó, tú disfruta y modera tu lenguaje si es que puedes” Aomine estaba un poco perdido no sabiendo muy bien de qué forma actuar o que hacer. Nijimura regreso a su sitio en el sofá, cuando pareció estar a gusto le dijo al chico “Desnúdate” su sonrojo fue alarmante y en santiamén el tarje estaba a sus pies en el suelo, revelando que debajo de éste llevaba un arnés de cuero , con un elaborado diseño de correas, abrazaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel, pero no llevaba ropa interior debajo , llevaba unas argollas de acero y el peli azul pensó que era la cosa más sexy presentada ante sus ojos, bajo su mirada el chico se puso nervioso casi tímido  
“Acuéstate sobre tu espalda en la cama” lo dijo con la certeza de quien está acostumbrado a que le obedezcan “Se la chuparas a Aomine, ese es mi deseo” pobre diablo parecía querer replicar pero al final se tragó sus palabras y Nijimura como si lo leyera cual libro abierto le dijo:  
“No te preocupes lo harás bien, mis ojos estarán siempre sobre ti” dirigiéndose al de cabello azul “Adelante disfruta”  
Aomine no lo pensó dos veces, el tipo estaba tendido en la cama el diseño que formaban las correas de cuero de su arnés, era el de un pentagrama, le resultó de lo más apropiado pues esa boca lo llevaría al infierno sin duda, se deshizo de sus pantalones y como estaba comando (la única libertad que se permitió con el vestuario) no tardaron ni un segundo en deslizarse al suelo, anunció a Haizaki “Bien ahora te follaré la boca” se sorprendió la sensación diferente que le otorgaba esa nueva posición, el de cabello gris con su boca invertida era un placer para todos los sentidos, duro como estaba , le puso el pene entre los labios y lo dejó ir hasta el fondo, solo sus bolas quedaban de fuera y por un momento le preocupo asfixiar a su nuevo compañero de juegos, pero en ese ángulo la mamada era la gloria, rompió el silencio Nijimura al decir dirigiéndose ambos: “Tranquilos chicos tenemos toda la noche” y luego a Haizaki: “Abre más la boca” Aomine pensó que estaba bromeando, aquello era imposible, pero cuando Haizaki lo hizo de su boca escapó un “OH si” la suave risa de Nijimura lo animo a seguir hablando “Te gusta chuparla?” el ritmo de succión era perfecto, sus entrañas lo traicionaron y a medida que el placer aumentaba, poco a poco su vida sentimental se disolvía en un rincón de su mente, ahora solo era un cúmulo de sensaciones.  
La garganta de Haizaki parecía haber perdido el reflejo de la arcada y ofrecía una vista súper erótica, con sus labios rojos y resbalosos, hinchados por los golpes recibidos en el parqueo y los besos de su pareja, y esos sonidos inconfundibles del vaivén de fluidos, las piernas de Aomine temblaban un poco conforme sentía el orgasmo asomarse, empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria, el espectador desde su asiento al notar como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba le ordeno a su chico: “Asegúrate de beber cada gota” la orden funcionó de maravilla , el obediente Haizaki deslizo su cabeza por el fijo de la cama, logrando un efecto de vacío sobre el miembro de Aomine, y en una embestida final se corrió , descargando todo su semen en esa boca diseñada para el pecado. Tan solo sacar el pene de esa boca tomo un gran esfuerzo de su parte.  
Nijimura aplaudió complacido, se levantó de su palco y le tendió una mano a su amante que daba bocanadas de aire como si acabara de sumergirse en una piscina, cuando estuvo derecho lo sostuvo entre sus brazos , recogió de la comisura de la boca una gota de semen mezclada con sangre del labio y se la dio a lamer, cosa que hizo muy gustoso el de cabello gris, con una mirada provocadora, Aomine pensó que esa pareja estaba hecha en el infierno, Nijimura era un amo de puta madre y Haizaki era la imagen del erotismo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pequeñas lágrimas asomando a sus mejillas , por su buen comportamiento fue recompensado con un beso, que lo hizo gemir como un animalillo herido y eso bastó para la polla de Aomine que ya estaba lista para otra ronda.  
Nijimura finalmente se apartó de su amado, miró a Aomine con sus ojos negros como la noche y le dijo: “Es tu turno, lastima tu eyaculación precoz, trabajaremos con lo que tenemos” el de cabellos grises dejó escapar una risa como un niño cuando retan a otro por su culpa  
“Malditos” mientras buscaba en su repertorio de groserías , el ex capitán se disculpó y Aomine lo conocía suficiente para saber que no estaba arrepentido en absoluto. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como esos oradores en un seminario de autoayuda hasta llegar a la mesa de noche donde tenía unas gruesas cuerdas de cáñamo, sosteniéndolas por lo alto con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa maquiavélica dijo: “Llegó mi hora de jugar también” Aomine se soltó en un temblor  
“Porque atado?” mientras negaba con la cabeza “No escaparé” sus manos haciendo aspavientos y las palabras saliendo en cascada de su boca “No iré a ningún maldito lugar” no se acobardaría “Dije que me quedaría y lo haré, no soy un cobarde” Nijimura asintió con la cabeza y le replicó.  
“Eso está muy claro, de lo contrario no estrías aquí, lo creas o no, soy celoso con mis compañeros de juego” Aomine no sabía el motivo pero le creía, confiaba en el tipo pero la novedad lo asustaba,  
Nijimura prosiguió “Creo que también aceptaste hacer las cosas a mi manera “ a Aomine le resultaba fascinante esa forma de Nijimura, el tipo no era amenazante pero te obligaba a obedecer, lo hizo sentir pena por Haizaki, aunque también curiosidad. Ya lo había dicho no era ningún cobarde así que contestó “De acuerdo” empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras murmuraba “Maldito raro” cuando Nijimura de un tirón abrió su camisa, todos los botones repicando por el suelo como monedas, Aomine era al menos un palmo más alto que el ex capitán pero no se engañaba ante ese tipo no era más que un gatito, siempre supo que su forma de crecer lo había hecho el hombre fuerte y rebelde que era en la actualidad, por eso se consideraba su mejor rival, por mucho tiempo pensó que esa forma de ser lo mantendría a salvo, aun así la vida lo había jodido su corazón era un conjunto de fragmentos rotos, tal vez su modo de sobrevivir no era el correcto, tal vez entregar las riendas a otra persona era lo que necesitaba, Haizaki lucía más que enamorado y su vida en Teiko fue un tiempo feliz, esta noche se entregaría a Nijimura ¿Por qué no? No tenía nada que perder, lo haría sin expectativas pero tampoco reservas, un salto de fe.  
Cuando salió de sus meditaciones, se percató de las cuerdas con las que Nijimura trabajaba con determinación, sus movimientos eran casi ceremoniales y probablemente lo que lo tenía sumido en una especie de trance, alguna cuerda cruzaba por su cuello como un collar y continuaba en un intricado diseño a nivel del tórax, que se unían en su espalda , las cuerdas abrazaban su piel y cada roce despertaba en el nuevas sensaciones, todas ellas novedosas y embriagantes, Nijimura trabajaba como un artesano , con un ritmo pausado, tomó las manos de Aomine y las integró en aquel diseño, su mente ya no divagaba y ahora sus manos estaban inmovilizadas, atadas a su espalda , esto causó una descarga de adrenalina, su cuerpo se tensó de muchas maneras, al forcejear con sus hombros las cuerdas del cuello y torso reaccionaban hundiéndose en su piel morena, sin duda dejarían marcas y como toque final Nijimura tomó la cuerda restante que era doble, la pasó por su entrepierna cada una al lado de su pene, las tomó detrás del culo, las unió de nuevo al diseño de las espalda y anunció terminado su trabajo. A pesar de lo restringido que estaba ver a Haizaki aplaudir lo hinchó de orgullo “Te gusta lo que ves?” preguntó Nijimura a Haizaki, las mejillas del cenizo se encendieron y meneo su cabeza no seguro de saberla cual sería la respuesta correcta, el ego de Aomine estaba por los cielos, se notaba lo bien entrenado que estaba el de cabello gris de lo contrario hubiera saltado sobre el miembro más reciente del trío, la química entre la pareja era palpable, eran como piezas de rompecabezas que calzaban a la perfección , pensar en ellos juntos puso a Aomine caliente, era inútil ocultarlo y su gran erección no ayudaba a disimular.  
El ex capitán al fijarse en aquello dio la instrucción a su pareja para que tomara su puesto, el chico regresó a la cama, ésta vez boca abajo, dejando su pálido culo en marcado por ese arnés tan bien diseñado , por detrás solamente abrazaba sus nalgas dejando acceso libre, Nijimura le dijo: “Quiero escucharlo todo, no contengas tu voz” y tomó a Aomine de las cuerda ,le dijo al oído: “Sírvete” Aomine no lo tuvo claro por un momento pero cuando Nijimura lo empujó para que perdiera el balance y cayera sobre el chico deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener las manos libres, aquella piel nívea era tan diferente a la suya, tersa y suave, el chico arqueó su espalda y abrió las piernas como una invitación. Aomine en fundó su pene tan duro como un diamante, diciendo: “Ahí lo tienes” empujó un poco más “Lo sientes?” el aliento de Haizaki se liberó en una exhalación placentera, su pene entraba y salía de aquel culo tonificado y firme por los años de entrenamiento, la cuerda sumaba un montón de sensaciones, era embriagador y las palabras de Nijimura: “Tu puedes hacerlo bebe” , su voz era un sueño había perdido la serenidad y se escuchaba ronca y áspera, su propio culo protestó al sentir dedos hurgando en su interior, entraban y salían al compás que su pene lo hacía, Aomine no estaba preparado para este giro de eventos, pero la destreza de esas manos llegaban en olas delicadas ensanchando su agujero y haciendo que de su boca saliera un “FUCK-FUCK-FUCK”, pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca de Haizaki y Aomine estaba al borde. “Ya era hora de que notaras mis dedos” Aomine estaba dividido entre las reacciones de Haizaki a su pene y los dedos de Nijimura en su culo “Tu interior tiembla como gelatina “con su mano libre el ex capitán atormento los pezones del moreno y su erección volvió con ánimos renovados provocando en el cenizo gemidos y jadeos más profundos.  
El pene de Nijimura ya estaba goteando cuando penetro a Aomine. Lo clavó una pulgada y luego todo el camino provocando un máximo impacto en Aomine (Adiós virginidad anal) que se quejó “!No te atrevas a moverte maldito” con su vos teñida de dolor “Lo digo en serio” pero Nijimura saboreaba su cuello con lametazos deliciosos, “Debemos continuar” Aomine apretaba los dientes con cada arremetida del de cabellos negros pero cada embiste aminoraba el dolor y aumentaba el deseo, le dijo al oído: “Realmente quieres que me detenga” y al frenar sus movimientos Aomine se sorprendió al saber que su cuerpo se seguía moviendo en busca de más, recordó todas las veces que Kise decía que no con la boca pero no con el cuerpo, Nijimura tomó un gran trozo de piel entre los dientes y acto seguido lo mordió con fuerza , lleno su ano y el moreno estaba al borde del quebranto, cuando Nijimura empujó su pene hasta el fondo en una poderosa estocada, encontró el balance, los tres se mecían en un ritmo decadente, el balanceo estaba totalmente sincronizado y , se movían como un pistón bien aceitado, estuvieron así lo que a Aomine le pareció una eternidad, el empalado y penetrando a Haizaki, ruido de fluidos ir y venir.  
Cuando Nijimura susurro: “ Hazlo” todo lo que Aomine pudo articular fue un “Huh” y a mitad de la frase Nijimura puso sus manos alrededor del cuello, le dijo al oído: “No te asustes confía en mi” en el camino a sacar su pene le susurro una vez más “Aguanta” y apretó su cuello con fuerza, mientras la estocada lo llenaba por completo y su cuello se cerraba por la presión de aquellas manos, cuando lo libero le dijo “Respira” Aomine supo que no dudaría mucho , esto era demasiado intenso para él. Nijimura se la metió una vez más hasta desaparecer en su interior y Aomine privado de aire podía escuchar el lamento de su compañero “Ah! Ahhhmmnn”, le sobrevino otra oleada sin aire y la embestida que las acompañaba  
“Respira” su cuerpo estaba frenético “Tu puedes manejarlo” pero Aomine no se sentía capaz, era desesperante y esta vez Nijimura al privarlo de oxigeno tardó más tiempo en liberarlo, empezaba a marearse, “Una vez más” ,estaba luchando por resistir , todo se entremezclaba y frente a sus ojos parchones negros “Mantén tus ojos abiertos” esta vez trato de prepararse mejor pero estaba al límite y cuando escucho a Haizaki correrse con gritos entrecortados, eso fue todo lo que necesito para liberarse en ese pálido culo, el orgasmo no podía ser más intenso a no ser porque Nijimura también se estaba corriendo, el éxtasis tardó mucho en disolverse , drenando su fuerza y en esa maraña de musculo y piel sus párpados se cerraron.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribi para mi mejor amiga y ella ama las parejas crack. Espero disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.


End file.
